


Steamed Up

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Multi-chap, Smut, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes to meet Tom at his house for a date and finds him just exiting the shower. Enter a smut-fest (although, not in the first chapter). Second chapter and beyond is smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to be a fluff fic, but given how the second chapter is going to turn out, I guess not.

I was nearly out the door when my cell phone alerted my to a new text message. It was Tom’s ringtone, so I pulled it out of my purse and opened the message.

_**I’m running a bit late, darling. When you get here, just let yourself in. The door’s unlocked. I’m so sorry, love. – Tom** _

I chuckled a bit as Tom sent me another apology, and I typed out a quick response.

_**Don’t apologize, Tom. Just take your time. I wouldn’t want you to feel like I’m going to break up with you for tardiness.** _

A message followed shortly afterwards:

_**I don’t deserve you, (y/n). I love you more than words can describe. See you soon, love. XOXO – Tom** _

_**I love you more! ;) See you soon.** _

With that, I turned off my phone and walked out of my home. My car fired up with a throaty growl. _God, I love that sound,_ I thought as I pulled into the road. The drive was quiet and short, ending in my boyfriend’s driveway. Following Tom’s instructions, I went ahead and opened the door, stepping inside and closing the door.

“Tom?” I called, setting my purse on the kitchen table. I heard water running in the bathroom upstairs. _Wow, he really is running late if he’s still in the shower._ I could hear Tom singing over the flow of the water, and smiled to myself. _I guess he didn’t hear me,_ I thought as I made my way toward the stairs. Glancing up, I could see that Tom had left the bathroom door open. Steam floated gently into the hallway before I registered that if I went upstairs now, I might embarrass him. With a great deal of restraint, I made my way into the living room.

Overhead, I heard the water stop running, and my still-singing Tom made his way out of the bathroom…and started walking down the stairs! There was no way that he’d had time to get dressed in the few seconds between the shower shutting off and the sound of his roaming feet. He was about halfway down the stairs when I finally found my voice.

“Hey, Tom, I’m in the living room,” I called, and abruptly I heard his footsteps freeze.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Tom said, and slowly resumed his descent. Emerging from the staircase, I saw that Tom was in nothing but his towel, which was wrapped low around his hips. “I…um…well, I’m obviously not ready yet…um…”

Tom trailed off running his fingers through his wet, luscious hair and blushed brightly. His smile, while bright, was sheepish. Smiling mischievously, I took a step toward him and spoke.

"You mean you're not going out like that?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. The embarrassment melted off his face as Tom let out a soft "ehehe".

“I’m afraid not. Towels don’t make the best of garments for dancing; they tend to fall down,” Tom said. I closed the gap between us and slid my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. His skin was still damp, and I sighed.

“What a shame. Although I can’t agree that a towel wouldn’t be advantageous while dancing,” I murmured. “And as for the falling down bit, personally, I think it would add to the view.”

Tom’s breath hitched and he went to wrap around my waist, stopping short. When I gave him a quizzical look, he smiled and blushed.

“I’m still damp, love. I don’t want to get you wet,” he said quietly, leaning in and kissing my forehead. I looked innocently down at the hem of my dress then back up at Tom.

“Well, it’s too late for that,” I said straight-facedly. When Tom realized what I meant, he let out a quick “ehehe” and blushed brightly. His pupils dilated and he looked a bit surprised.

“Now, what could’ve caused that, I wonder?” Tom asked, finally winding his arms around me and nuzzling my nose. Gently, we began to sway in each other’s arms, and Tom started humming a tune quietly. His eyes were closed and his forehead rested against mine. “You look so beautiful tonight, love. You always look so beautiful,” Tom murmured into my ear, kissing my lobe.

“So do you, darling,” I said blushing and tangling my fingers in his hair. “Especially now.”

Tom laughed against my cheek his breath coming in hot huffs. I hugged him closer and was able to feel his towel rubbing against my legs. I pulled my head back a bit giving Tom a mischievous smile as I shut my knees quickly capturing his towel between them. Tom gave a yelp as he attempted to catch his towel before it hit the floor, but I caught his hands in mine.

“You know, you were right, Tom. Towels _do_ tend to fall when you’re dancing,” I intoned. I wrapped his arms back around my waist, and Tom drew in a breath with a hiss. “Although, I think all-natural is a good look for you.

“My love, I…you do know that you’re playing with fire, don’t you?” Tom asked in a husky voice. “You’re making it very, _very_ difficult for me to be a gentleman, right now.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to be a gentleman, right now,” I muttered as I stroked the stubble around Tom’s mouth. Tom growled lightly and captured my lips with his.

 _Finally,_ I thought as Tom’s hands clasped my hips and he led me to the nearest couch.


	2. Come With Me...

“Oh, Tom,” I breathed as he suckled at my neck. Tom had managed to pull me over to the couch in the center of the living room sitting down and drawing me onto his lap. I reached behind me as I straddled him to pull off my heels and toss them to the floor. I leaned farther forward, allowing Tom’s tongue to slide into my mouth and wrapping my arms around his muscular shoulders. One hand tangled in Tom’s wet hair, still warm from the shower he’d taken only moments before. His large hands rubbed up and down my back feeling the contours of my body through the thin fabric of my dress. His hand reached up to grasp my zipper, and broke the kiss to look into my eyes.

“Can I, darling?” He asked breathily. Tom’s eyes were nearly black, the pupils blown wide with desire. I leaned in to kiss him again, quickly.

“If you don’t, then I’ll tear it off myself,” I replied tugging on his hair gently. His head lulled back a bit, giving me access to the soft column of his neck; I lavished attention there while I felt the zipper of my dress being pulled down by his long, slender fingers. Tom moaned deep within his throat, the vibrations rumbling through his chest, and he slid the straps of my dress off of my shoulders. I stood and allowed the flowing, dark blue garment to pool at my feet.

“Dear fucking God,” Tom whispered as he caught sight of my curves. I smiled inwardly as I thought of the special undergarments I’d chosen specifically for this evening. The lingerie set was a dark shade of blue that matched my dress, and it revealed much more than it covered. I snuck a glance at Tom’s lower half, and was pleased to find his member standing at full attention. “Were you planning on killing me with your sheer sexiness tonight, (y/n)?”

“Is it working?” I asked raising an eyebrow and smiling mischievously. I took a step forward and braced my hands on his knees, leaning forward to give him a good view of my breasts. I heard his sharp intake of breath; his hands closed around my wrists as he leaned forward to kiss me again. As Tom pulled back, I heard him sigh, and he nuzzled my cheek.

“God, yes. I’ve never been so hard without being touched before,” he said quietly, as he nibbled his way across the corner of my jaw to the area just beneath my ear. “Please don’t make me wait anymore. I can’t be patient any longer, darling.”

Tom pulled back and framed my face with his hands looking urgently into my eyes.

“Please, (y/n), please let me make love to you,” he murmured, and I nodded. A bright smile broke across Tom’s face as he stood up and scooped me into his arms. Tom started up the stairs and I thought of something.

“I heard you singing in the shower, you know,” I said as I kissed Tom’s jaw. “You sing very well, love.”

Tom blushed, and, to my surprise, he began singing.

“Come with me, and you’ll be in a world of oral stimulation,” he sang, and I burst out laughing. Tom joined in, and we were still cackling when he nudged open the door to his bedroom, closing it with a gentle kick of his foot. Laying me on the bed, Tom looked at me seriously. “In all honesty, though, I do want to taste you. Those lacey things you’re wearing give me the distinct impression that you are meant to be my dessert for this evening.”

“Well, that was the general idea,” I said, and Tom chuckled as he leant over to kiss me. I wrapped my arms loosely around Tom’s neck as he made a thorough exploration of my mouth, once more. Slowly he made his way down to my neck where he suckled and bit at a soft spot to bring out an impressive bruise. I moaned and he licked the mark to take away some of the sting. His lips never stopped, travelling ever downward, they reached my collarbones and Tom skimmed their lengths with his teeth, raising goose-bumps on my skin. “Tom,” I breathed, and he laughed. His warm breaths came in huffs against my bared flesh.

“Eager, are we?” Tom asked, and he moved his mouth down to the swell of my breasts. His tongue slid out of his mouth and caressed my nipples through the obscenely thin material separating us.

“Holy shit, Tom,” I moaned as I felt my nipples stiffening quickly. Tom reached around my torso and unclasped my bra, sliding it off of me with almost reverent movements. Once it was off, Tom leaned back, sitting on his heels, to survey my newly exposed upper body. “You look like you’re a lion getting ready to pounce on me.”

“Mmm, would you like that?” Tom asked in a deep, seductive voice. “Would you like me to pounce on you? Do you want me to pin you down with my arms like my prey and fuck you senseless until you come over and over, littering the night sky with your cries of my name?”

 _Hot damn_ , I thought. _How in the hell does he go from ripping off Willy Wonka one minute to being a complete sex god the next?_

Tom’s eyes were flashing dangerously, as I moaned and my hips bucked involuntarily.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ but unfortunately, love, that will have to happen another night,” Tom said, his expression softening. “I promised that tonight I would make sweet love to you, and I intend to uphold that, because I want to make love to you more than anything in this world right now.”

Tom bent over and engulfed one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking it and biting down gently with his teeth. After a few moments on one breast, he shifted to the other and lavished the same amazing sensations down upon it. The whole time, I could find no words suitable to express the love I felt for my boyfriend or to articulate what he was making me feel. All I could do was wrap my fingers in his hair and moan out my pleasure, hoping that he got the message.

“My, my, aren’t you a responsive little dove this evening?” He crooned, continuing his wet trail down my body. Tom’s tongue flicked out when his mouth encountered the lace of my dark blue panties, and toyed with the elastic, teasing me relentlessly. Tom’s eyes never left mine as he curled and straightened his tongue, drawing the lacey edges of the garment into his mouth before freeing it again. His hands, meanwhile, lifted my hips up with a little help from yours truly; finally the last stitch of fabric was removed from my body, and Tom saw me in all my naked glory, if one could really call it that. “I never get tired of seeing you like this, my darling girl. You are absolutely exquisite in every conceivable way. I love you with all my heart.”

Tom crawled back up my body and kissed me, muttering another ‘I love you’ before pulling back to look into my eyes.

“I love you, too, dear heart. Wherever I go, I think of you, and no matter what, you are always on my mind,” I said earnestly. “I love you, my darling Thomas.”

 _I think I could get used to this slower pace_ , I thought as our lips locked and his fingers found my wetness.


	3. Sweetling

“Uhh! Tom!” I moaned as his fingers slid in and out of my slit. I felt them twist and then curl in a come-hither motion and I whimpered. “Tom! Tom, please!”

“Please what, darling?” Tom asked and my answer was cut off by his thumb circling my clit. I had enough presence of mind to register warm lips on mine as I panted through waves of intense pleasure. Tom’s tongue tangled with mine for a moment before he leant down and replaced his thumb with his tongue at my clit.

“You never answered me,” he rumbled against my sensitive little bud, the vibrations moving through me like a tidal wave. I was agonizingly close to my first orgasm.

“Please, please, please, make me come! I need to come, love, please!” I begged, reaching a hand down to tangle in Tom’s ginger-blond curls. I felt him laugh against my folds, his warm breaths swirling around my wet heat in the most delicious way.

“Who am I to refuse such a lovely lady?” Tom asked, and he closed his lips around my clit, sucking hard. The two fingers inside me sped up and stroked my g-spot repeatedly. Soon, I was gone, convulsing in my first orgasm and shouting Tom’s name at the top of my lungs. I closed my eyes, relishing the soft little buzz that was going through my brain, and felt Tom place a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. I sighed quietly in contentment and Tom chuckled against my lips. “There has never been a more beautiful sight than you as you come undone in my arms.”

My reply was cut off by Tom’s lips devouring mine in a passionate kiss. I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach, but as I began to reach down and tend to it for him, Tom pulled off of me and grabbed a condom from the little drawer in the bedside table. Tearing open the wrapper and rolling it over himself, Tom moved back into my embrace. Picking up where we left off, Tom looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek.

“Are you ready, love?” He asked, and I nodded. A slow smile spread its way across Tom’s lips and I couldn’t help but smile back. He was addictive in every sense of the word. I couldn’t live without his smiles, his laughter, and his big, blue eyes. I couldn’t live without one more word, one more touch, one more kiss from his lips, because I loved him. I loved him more than anything else, and that was all I needed to know. Reality came flooding back to me when I felt a gentle pressure at my entrance. My arms snaked up around Tom’s neck and pulled his mouth back onto mine as he eased his way inside of me.

“Oh, Tom,” I breathed, and he groaned into my ear. Of all the times that Tom and I had made love, I still hadn’t gotten used to the way he stretched me so completely. I felt every inch of him as he thrust into me until he bottomed out with a small whimper. I felt him kiss my shoulder before he gave me a long moment to adjust to his size. I let my fingernails glide down his back lightly, and he gave a shallow thrust. “It’s okay, Tom. You can move. Please, I need you to move.”

“I love you, sweetling,” he murmured before he drew his cock nearly all the way out of me before inching back inside. His long thrusts made me clasp his shoulders with an iron grip, at which he laughed. “Oh, you feel so wonderful, (y/n).”

Tom’s pace steadily increased until our hips were slapping together wetly and our moans filled the room to bursting. Our lips were each attacking the other’s neck leaving many visible signs of our love. As I noted Tom’s rhythm becoming a little erratic, I felt myself beginning to tense like I always did just before the first wave of my orgasm.

“T-Tom…I’m so…so close, darling,” I managed to gasp out between breaths. “I love you. I love you.”

“Come for me, love,” Tom said raggedly as he reached a hand between us to rub my clit. As soon as the pad of his finger made contact, I was gone. I shouted Tom’s name at the top of my lungs and felt myself convulsing around him for what seemed like an eternity. Tom’s orgasm began just after mine, and I’ve never heard anything as beautiful as my name when he yelled it like that. His whole back arched when he came; his head was thrown back with his mouth open, and his arms were the only things supporting him. His hips sped up a bit as he went over the edge, if that’s possible, until he suddenly stilled and collapsed on top of me. We caught our breath before we attempted any movement or speech. “You are phenomenal, my lovely (y/n). I couldn’t live a moment without you, dearest.”

Tom’s lips caressed mine, and I ran my fingers gently through his sweaty hair. When we pulled apart, Tom slid out of me carefully and disposed of the condom.

“You know,” I said with a giggle. “I do believe that we have missed our dinner reservations.”

“Sorry, love. You know very well that I can’t resist you when you’re in that little dark blue number,” Tom said, and I drew him back into my arms.

“I know you can’t. Why do you think I wore it, tonight?” I said smiling mischievously, and Tom laughed. “Why don’t we order in and just relax tonight?”

“That’s a splendid idea, (y/n). You stay here I’ll order for us. Is Chinese alright?” He asked, and I nodded. “Okay. I’ll order our usual, then. You just stay here and relax. I’ll be right back.”

I watched him slip off the bed and pad out of the room stark naked. _What a lovely view_ , I thought, and I snuggled back into the pillows.


End file.
